You Didn't See The Signs
by Silver-Fairy0101
Summary: Can someone really be as open as Takeru? Or is there some sort of mask, a hidden secret? Do NOT own Digimon!
1. Signs Not Seen

_I've always been the smiling face,_

_The one you turn to with little grace._

"I don't know what to do anymore." Cried a red haired girl in front of me. She was crying because she didn't know whether to choose between two of her best friends, or just tell them, that she didn't want to choose. "It's getting so frustrating, I mean, one minute, they're joking and laughing, the next minute, they're at each other's throats fighting over me." She cried.

I just offered her a smile. She knew that's all I could do. If she wanted advise, she'd ask. But, all she wanted from me was a listening ear. A friend that wouldn't judge her. I could do that. Unfortunately, I knew this favour would never be returned. It never is.

_I'm the one, who hides his pain,_

_As it's not associated with my name._

I sat in my room silently as I thought of a conversation everyone had earlier. "Him and the word upset? They don't go in the same sentence. Never." Claimed my best friend, it cut deep.

"Kari's right Mimi, the only time his name and the word upset are even in the same sentence is when there is a 'comforting someone because they were' in the middle." Matt added. "I know my little brother." I felt tears sting my eyes at that, as it became even more apparent to me that I couldn't show them the real me, I had to hide everything when I hurt.

_I've always bottled up my heart,_

_Shown you the one that's a piece of art._

I forced the pain and the hurt down as she ignored me and continued ranting on about how this would be good for her. A job that allowed her to travel. She'd never be home. I hardly see her as it is, and then she just wants to distance herself from me even more. I'm tempted to say 'If you want rid of me, just say already and I'll go.'

I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I bottled it all up. Locked it away, and created a smile and forced my mask on. It was flawless. I had used it so much, it was fool proof. No one had ever seen through it. At least, not to my knowledge. Only two people truly knew me, and they were a whole city away. I couldn't just go and see them.

So, instead, I use my mask. My best piece of artwork. No one would see through it. No one could.

_It hides me behind a mask,_

_Keeping it strong is the task._

At times, I struggle to keep the mask up, and I faked feeling ill, so I called the school, and said I wasn't feeling well. I couldn't let them see me as a mess. I spent the whole day forcing my emotions back behind the mask. But, I could see the cracks inside that mask. I strengthened it as much as possible though. I couldn't let them see my heart. Not my true one.

Although, my eyes give me away. Everyone's mistaken sadness for happiness, despair for hope, and pain for calm. It's hard to really go and say to them, I've never been happy. Not in almost ten years.

When I was three. Just before the arguments started between my parents. That was the last time I felt happiness. What a pathetic thought.

_You would be horrified by my feelings,_

_You wouldn't understand the meanings._

Patamon confronted me today. Our bond has obviously gotten stronger. He can feel my emotions. Not something I'm too fond of in all honesty. He said he knew something was wrong, and for some strange reason or another, I broke down and spilled my guts. How I felt. How it hurt. How I hated, and despaired. I could give hope to everyone and anyone, but, I couldn't keep a drop for myself. Yet, I'm the chosen child of hope.

In my opinion, it's rather ironic. The bearer of hope, having no hope for himself. I find it a little amusing.

It took Patamon a while to understand why I was feeling the way I felt, and to be honest, he looked scared. Probably because he caught what I wasn't saying.

_Friends and family, I push you away,_

_I can't get close, I'll want to stay._

I don't speak to my parents anymore. Although, that's more their fault than mine. I tried, for a while, but, then, I simply gave up. Matt's always busy with his band, so, the last time I talked to him was a month or so ago. My friends have been happy and haven't been coming to talk to me.

When I realised that, I realised something even more important. They were only using me. They didn't care about me, or even want me as a friend. They just wanted to use me to make themselves feel better.

I began pushing everyone away after that. Even Patamon. I refuse to get close to anyone. I've begun building a wall around myself. The only one out there that was going to help me in this cold cruel world was me.

But, I knew. I knew that if I let people in, I'd want to stay close to them and then I'd only get hurt. It's what I did with the others. They were there, and they promised me friendship, but, they never gave it. So, I removed them from my heart as friends. Same with my family. We may be blood, but we're no family. I don't want to stay, so, I can't get close.

_I want to end this painful lie,_

_But, the only way is to die._

It was strange today. I wasn't doing anything special; I was just cutting some vegetables to make something to eat. I was making a stir fry as Matt decided that we needed to hang out as we hadn't seen each other in a while. To say the least, I wasn't keen on the idea, but, I agreed; only to stop Matt from asking questions about if I was okay.

Anyway, I was chopping the vegetables and I caught my finger, causing it to bleed slightly. The wound wasn't deep or big. It was really quite small, but it stung. It made the pain _feel real. _I found it fascinating. How the blood slowly came to the surface and dripped onto the knife. It gave me an idea, of how to get rid of the pain, and how to stop the lies; the horribly painful lies.

The only escape possible. Death.

_Death shows me peace,_

_Life is my leash._

The idea of death washed over me with a great sense of calm. I didn't fear it. I was more than willing to welcome it with open arms. However, when I thought of life, I thought of a leash being held by my so called friends. Keeping me with them, just so they could use me to help themselves. The idea brought tears to my eyes.

I needed an escape from that confinement.

I needed to be set free. I needed peace of mind, heart, and soul. Only death could offer that to me. In my mind, life is a leash.

_Eternal darkness makes me smile,_

_Pure light puts me in denial. _

As a kid, I was never scared of the dark. Before the divorce I was, but, then, I learned of darker things. Darker secrets that were kept in the light. I find it funny, how people say that darkness is our biggest enemy. I didn't used to; I used to agree with them. Now, I don't. There are more evils in the light that we all just deny exist.

The darkness is a safe haven, for me anyway. It makes me smile. A real smile.

The light, it just makes me deny everything is wrong. It's denial.

_I'm meant to be hope,_

_Strong enough to cope._

I broke down today. Out of nowhere. Somehow, Ken had noticed something was off with me and confronted me. Kept trying to pry. He had decided that today, he'd take a page from Davis's book and wouldn't back down.

I ended up admitting everything to him. The ideas of suicide and about me cutting. I found myself crying into his shoulder.

I guess, I was glad for the release. But, I can't cope with any of this anymore. The fact that I broke down in front of anyone shows me I'm not strong enough. I'm hope and yet, I can't cope with my own feelings.

_I'm not that strong,_

_Everyone is wrong._

Ken's been keeping an eye on me a lot lately. I sat in my bedroom staring at the knife in my hand. My wrists were raw from the cold. It was a really cold day, one of the coldest this year, and I had the air conditioning on, and heating off. I, also, had all the windows in my room open.

Slowly, I glided the blade down both my wrists and watched as the blood began to flow. I was never strong. Everyone's wrong when they say I am. I felt my world darken slightly as I heard someone knock the door down. I then felt two different sets of hands grasp my wrists, just as I felt my world went black. The last thing I heard before I went under was, "TK, STAY AWAKE!" And my last thought, was that, that voice was Davis's.

_My fall won't last,_

_And the landing is approaching fast._


	2. Figuring Mistakes

_Running through the crowds,_

_He feels despair crash like a shroud._

He ran and ran. Not even stopping for the traffic. He couldn't waste a single second. He had to get there. When he got the phone call from Ken, he hadn't been prepared for the news he was given. Nothing could have ever prepared him for something like that.

But as he thought about it more, the more he realised, there had always been signs. Signs that he ignored.

His heart pounded in his chest. The idea of 'only child' wasn't one he wanted to come true. He needed the younger teen.

His heart clenched painfully as tears stung his eyes, but, no matter, he kept running.

_Reality starts to sink in,_

_He's not alone in this sin._

He looked up and felt the whole reality crash down on him as he realised how close to his final destination he was.

Within seconds he burst though the hospital doors and asks the nurse where they are. She tells him calmly, where Davis and Ken are waiting and he follows her directions to the letter. No longer running, but softly walking.

Pain and fear flooding his body, as well as the loathsome self directed anger that's stabbing at his chest. It's his fault. His sin. But, he's not alone. They all made the same mistake. They'll all hold the same regret.

He stops by the waiting room door, and hesitates, fearing how he'll find the two teens.

_Opens the door and freezes to the seams,_

_The sight will forever haunt his dreams._

He opens the door and stops cold. The two teens were sat at opposite ends of the room looking out at the rain that has just started to fall from the sky. Both have tear streaks on their faces, both holding back more tears. Blood covers them and their clothes. Davis more so than Ken. Both look haunted.

It takes him a couple of minutes before he finally steps in. The second he does, both teens whirl around to look at him. Only two words are uttered from his lips, directed at the two boys. "How bad?" He asks softly.

_Anger and anguish bring up questions,_

_No one really wants the answers._

The tears Davis is holding back finally break the damn. The oldest of the three goes over to him and offers a shoulder to cry on. Ken looks at the older and even though tears fall silently down his pale cheeks, and his voice is shaky, he explains how they found the hope of their group.

"We haven't called anyone else yet." Ken finished softly. The oldest nodded.

"We'll wait until we have some news from the doctors." He decided gently as the youngest of the three in the small waiting room went limp against the oldest.

"Why didn't we see it coming? Why didn't he talk to us?" Davis asked in a whisper. The three of them looked at each other, none of them really wanting the answers to those questions, but needing them so badly it's like they were being ripped apart.

_He wonders how they let it get this far,_

_Have they lost their shining star?_

After what seemed like forever, a doctor came to speak to them. He'd failed to reach his parents, so, he was the next best thing. What the doctor told him terrified him inside. He could see that Davis and Ken were frozen in fear.

Once the doctor finished talking, the boys were still trying to absorb his words.

Finally, he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and looked the doctor in the eye. "Can we see him?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm. The doctor nodded and led them to the room.

The three are left just outside the room, and hesitantly, the three enter. The sound of beeping and machines at work fill the room as the three teens stare at another laid in the hospital bed.

_He sees the pain he helped create,_

_The tears flood through the gates._

He stands there silently, just taking in the form on the bed; the rise and fall of his chest the only indication that his little brother is still alive. Slowly, he steps closer to the boy in the bed and feels the tears just fall freely from his eyes as he takes in the slight pinch of pain on the boy's face; the usual lightly tan skin now pale.

A nasal canola was on his brother's face, and an IV was inserted in the boy's arm. His wrists, covered with stark white bandages, hiding what the young teen did to himself.

The three teens that were awake, looked at each other, tears either being held back, or falling silently.

_Eyes have been opened,_

_They can't help but show they're frightened._


	3. Hard Road Ahead

_The image is burned in his mind,_

_He can't believe he was so blind._

He sits there silently, with Ken and Matt, looking at the youngest blond. Still covered in an unhealthy amount of the younger blonde's blood, that has dried and become a rusty brown like colour. It covered his hands, arms, knees, and a good portion of his shirt and shorts. He looks at Ken and notices that Ken has just about the same amount of blood on him.

He looks back to the young blond, and he feels angry. Angry at the fact he was blind to his friend's inner pain. He's meant to have the crest of friendship for crying out loud!

Some friend he was. He didn't even notice one of his closest friends becoming suicidal until Ken told him about the blonds emotional breakdown.

_Wished he could have done something,_

_Watching his friend, his heart keeps breaking._

He wishes so desperately that he could have done something more. Done more than just put pressure on the wrists as the crimson liquid spilled from the broken skin. If he had noticed something sooner, maybe it wouldn't have come to this.

One of his best friends in a hospital bed, being forced to live when it was clear he no longer wanted too. That thought, it just made his heart break. Looking at the pale skin on the angelic face of his friend, knowing that he's in so much emotional pain, it hurts him inside.

_Telling the others was a task,_

_They couldn't hide behind a mask._

"We need to call the others." Was said after a long time. He wasn't sure how long, but, it felt like an eternity. He looked at the older boys in the room, wondering which of them had spoken. Then, he realised it had been Matt. The oldest of them there. "They need to know."

Ken was frozen, staring at the friend they had almost lost. He couldn't bring himself to make those necessary calls and it was obvious that Matt realised neither of them would be able to. His eyes remained glued to the blond in the bed as the older blond walked out of the room with his cell phone in hand.

He knew that they couldn't hide behind a mask of okay in front of the others. Ken and he had been horrified when they saw the blood on the floor, seeping from the pale wrists.

How could you hide the pain behind a mask after something like that?

_He knew they'd be shocked by the sight,_

_He couldn't stand to see their fright._

Matt had come back after twenty minutes. "Everyone is on their way. Tai's bringing you guys a change of clothes each." Matt said softly. Neither Ken nor he paid Matt much mind.

He wondered how hard it would be to explain to the others. He broke down when they went to tell Matt, in the end, he had cried into Matt's shoulder while Ken explained everything.

It only took minutes for the others to arrive. When they saw the blond in the bed and the rusty brown dried blood covering two of the four teens in the room, a look of shock, horror, and terror appeared in their eyes. He couldn't stand to look at their eyes.

_He wishes he understood,_

_But knows that he never would._

He wished to understand why his friend didn't come and speak to him. Tell him that something was wrong. Ask him for help. Did his friend really have that little faith in him?

Looking at the blond, he realised it may not be that he had little faith in him, but, they never actually acknowledged him as a human, but an angel. They all saw him as someone to lean on and unload on, never as someone who needed emotional support or a listening ear.

But, why didn't he force them to see the truth? Did he try?

He sighed. Whatever the answer, he doubted he would ever really understand.

_He looks at his friend,_

_Knowing all of them need to make amends._

He sighed as he thinks of how much work they all have to do to help the blond in the bed. The blond who has yet to regain consciousness. All eleven of them were sat around the room. Ken and him in a pair of trackies and a t-shirt each; the old clothes belonged to Tai from when he was younger.

From the looks on everyone's faces, they all felt the need to make amends. It would take a while, but, they won't give up. They let the young blond down once, they won't do it again. Not if they can help it.

_The road will be hard and long,_

_But they'll stand strong._


	4. The Waking

_They sat impatiently watching,_

_His chest rising and falling._

They sat around the room in silence, all of them wanting the boy in the bed to wake up. They all had sins to pay for.

All of them needed to ask their questions; they needed the answers. But at the same time, they were scared to find out the answers, scared to find out which of them exactly was to blame for how far the blond boy fell.

Why couldn't he trust them? They all felt as though they had failed the blond in the crisp, white hospital bed. The gentle rising and falling of his chest was the only reassurance they had that he was even still alive.

_His mind in turmoil,_

_His inner pain makes him want to recoil._

He felt like he was floating in the darkness. He still felt all his inner pain within his chest, his gut, his mind. He knew he wasn't dead. He remembered seeing flashes of white and hearing people talking over him. He distinctly remembers some medical terminology he didn't quite understand.

The pain he's experiencing inside makes him recoil and shy away. Tears form in his eyes as he wishes, wishes desperately for the pain to just go away. He felt trapped in a cage, like a dog on a leash, a small animal trapped in a corner.

Why was life persistent? He just wanted it all to END! He wanted to DIE! Why? Why wouldn't they let him? WHY?

_They watch his body for movement,_

_Every second, moment by moment._

They never take their eyes off his body, looking for a hint of movement to indicate that he was going to wake up. Every second went by with the only sounds in the room being the beeping of the machines and the breathing of the occupants in the room.

Each moment seemed to drag on for hours and hours. Hands were being wrung, teeth grinding, fists clenching. All eleven of the conscious were tense and hyper vigilant, waiting, anxiously, for the unconscious blond to stir. They were waiting for him to awaken so they could let him know he wasn't alone. He could depend on them.

_He hears them call him back,_

_But he wants to fall into the black._

Floating in the darkness of his mind, he hears them. They're begging him to wake up, pleading, and wishing. He doesn't believe that they'll be genuinely upset if he dies. He believes that they'll be upset that their emotional outlet is no longer in use.

He's tired of being used by them. He wants to break free from all of the pain and just fall into the bliss of death, where there's no pain. There's no pain, or chance of being let down, abandoned, ignored.

_They sit in fear,_

_They've all shed some tears._

They sit silently through the night and into the early hours of the morning. They all have tear streaks on their faces from the pains of regret, anger, fear. None of them felt like they had cried so much before. The tears that had been shed was evident; not just by the streaks on their cheeks, but the fact that their eyes were slightly red and puffy.

They all glance at the elder blond when they see his eyes widen while still staring at his little brother's unconscious form. A second later, he looks at the younger blonds face and hope is evident in his eyes. "TK?" That's when the rest of them saw it.

The slight twitching of his hands.

_He feels a tug, a pull,_

_No more hiding in this welcoming pool._


	5. Moment's After

_Bright white and blinding,_

_Trying to adjust through blinking._

Soft and gentle. The sound barely audible. The first to notice is next to him. He feels the presence of the people around the room. He feels their eyes on him. That's when he realises fully, that they stopped him from completing his wish.

His eyes crack open just a touch, and instantly close again. The harsh white hospital lights only confirm his fear. The light was blinding, and he blinks to try and rid the headache it caused. He blinks to let his eyes adjust to the light.

The first thing he sees is his older brother, leaning just a little into his line of sight. He can feel the others in the room, feel their eyes on him. Fear and vulnerability ruse up in his chest and he wants it to go away. He can't be vulnerable, he has to stay strong!

_Panic consumes,_

_Opening the internal wounds._

They watch in fear as the heart monitor starts to beep rapidly. The oldest in the room calls for a nurse, a doctor, someone. The rest move back, as doctors and nurses rush in. Joe pulls the older brother away from his younger sibling so that the nurses and doctors can do their job.

Panic has swelled in the young boy's chest, all the pain, fear, and anger has come full front and centre. Was it too much to ask? Was it too much to ask to die? To let him move on? Apparently it was. The next emotions to come along are resentment, sadness, and despair. He resents them for keeping him alive, for not letting him die in peace. He wants to cry his eyes out because of them. He wants to cry until there're no more tears left in him.

The doctors finally convince him to calm down, as they let him sit up. He hugs his knees tightly, wanting the feeling of vulnerability to just go away. All his internal pain is on show for everyone and anyone to see.

_They watch in silence,_

_Seeing the results of their ignorance._

They all have tears in their eyes as they watch from the window outside the room. They stand silently in the hallway, watching the young child of hope as the doctors and nurses start filing out the room until only one doctor and one nurse is in the room.

The way the blond hugs his knees close his chest and buries his face into his knees is like a sucker punch to all of them.

The older six of the group have only seen him that vulnerable once, and that was back when he was eight. A small child. A child who had to give up a lot of his childhood due to the responsibilities of being a digidestined; and they hate the realisation that they've had. The sweet little boy they first met, never got to keep his childhood ignorance while being a child. He had to see the horrors of the world at such a young age, they never thought of the effects it would have on him.

The younger five of the group out in the hall just saw how much they took the child of hope for granted. They used and abused his knowledge of the digital world, and acted like they were on the same level as him, but they never were. Kari was close, but, never quite there.

All eleven of them, stood out in that hall, watching the blond in the room, hated what they saw, the results of their ignorance.

_The pained eyes are too real,_

_His brother's pain too horrid to feel._

When they were finally let back into the room, Matt couldn't even begin to imagine the pain his baby brother was feeling. The amount of pain in those azure blue eyes was like a knife to the chest.

Seeing the pain now, and recognising it for having always been a constant in his little brother's eyes, he couldn't even begin to describe the amount of guilt he felt. He let his brother down by not realising it before. The divorce had affected his little brother more than he thought, then again, his brother had always been too wise for his age.

Going over to his brother's side, he placed his hand on the boys shoulder...Only to be shrugged off. The younger blond refused to look at them. At him. It hurt. It hurt more than the older blond was willing to admit. It hurt that he had been a cause for this. It hurt that he had to now try and figure out a way to overcome the consequences.

The pain in those azure eyes, it was too horrid to even imagine what it was like for his baby brother.

_The light in his eyes has vanished,_

_Her best friend, she practically banished._

She couldn't believe that she considered herself his best friend. If she was his best friend then how come she didn't see the light disappearing from his eyes? He was disappearing into the darkness before her eyes, and she never noticed. What kind of best friend did that make her?

She glanced at Davis and Ken and saw them watching the blond; if it hadn't of been for them getting to the blonde's apartment when they did, the blond boy in the hospital bed would be dead right now. She couldn't even imagine how it must have been to find him like that. She had seen them covered in the blonde's blood, but, she couldn't bring herself to picture what they had seen. Every time she tries, she pictures the worst case scenarios and they make her sick.

She looked at the blond again and remembered the last time she had spent some proper time with him, just to hang out, or talk, or something; and she felt the breath escape her body. It had been at least two months ago. She practically threw her best friend to the side lines for when she needed an emotional outlet or a listening ear. She'd abandoned him.

_His eyes showing no emotion but pain,_

_Some think the weather is fitting, the pouring rain._

Most of them couldn't stomach the look in the azure blue eyes. It made them all feel some degree of intense guilt. None of them could bring themselves to speak, the look of pain in those eyes wouldn't let them.

They hated themselves for this. Knowing each and every one of them had done something to cause that pain.

A brother's ignorance.

A best friend's abandonment.

All of them had contributed in some way. They all had to work together in order to get the group back on track, to get the young blond to trust them again, to talk to them. But first, they needed to ask their questions, the questions that have been plaguing them ever since they found out the blond had been rushed into the hospital. They'd all admit to being scared of finding out the answers.

_The questions come back to the front,_

_But the answers are going to be blunt._


	6. Questioning

**A.N. – Thank you for the great reviews, and I'm really sorry about the wait for this next chapter. I hope it's up to standards and any ideas of how to improve my writing is greatly appreciated!**

_The silence is painfully deafening,_

_Then they realise, it's time to start questioning._

They sit around the room in complete silence; it's awkward and harsh, deafeningly painful. It takes them a while but they realise if they're going to get the answers to their questions, now is probably the best time. The sooner the questions are out the way, the sooner they can figure out how to help him, how to change things and make them right. Unfortunately, none of them know how to start or whether it's a good idea to ask the questions plaguing their minds.

Looking around at everyone else, he realises that he's going to have to ask first. Sometimes he hated having the crest of Courage, and hated being the leader.

"Why'd you do it?" He asks softly, looking at the young blond. He feels all eyes shift to him before turning back to the boy on the bed.

"I'm tired." Is the soft response the blond gives them, but, it confuses them all but two. Maybe it's because they found him that they realise the unsaid ending of that sentence, maybe it's something else, but, they seem to be the only ones who realise he never finished that answer.

"Of what?" The red haired girl asks; confusion evident in her voice.

"Life."

_The responses he gives they don't like,_

_They feel like a powerful strike._

The one word answer shocks them all to the core; even the two that knew the answer. Hearing it out loud, it felt like a powerful punch to the stomach, a slap across the face, a knife to the chest. Tears are seen in several sets of eyes and even a few escape the damn from a couple of people.

"What happened to the hopeful kid we all knew?" Matt asked in a soft voice. His brother turned to look at him, his face blank of all emotion but the inner pain that he is experiencing.

"He died just before the divorce." The response is soft, but it terrifies all of them on the inside. It makes their blood run cold, some of them go pale, and others stumble into the wall behind them. After a long painful minute of silence, denial takes hold and they all start telling him he's wrong. Everyone, but two. The same two who had found him. The same two who knew of his breakdown day before.

_Statements go back and forth,_

_He lets them see the pain for all it's worth._

"That's not true TK. You're lying!" Kari accused. She couldn't accept it; she wouldn't accept it. Sora, Mimi, and Yolie all agreed with the younger girl. The blond in the bed could not be telling the truth, because they know the boy in the bed. He's always been an open book...hasn't he?

The older boy boys of the group, Joe, Matt, Tai, and Izzy were equally in denial. They couldn't believe what they had heard, even voiced it. But, the four of them, as they thought over everything, began to have doubts. They thought of when Angemon sacrificed himself, and what they usually associated with hope, had merely intensified. Was the spark that they thought was hope, really an intense pain?

Cody remained silent. The young boy looked at his DNA digivolving partner, and wondered how he had missed all the pain in his friend.

The blond look to the two who remained silent and they looked right back at him. The young blue haired teen and the maroon haired teen had a great deal of sadness in their eyes, but the blond saw something else, determination.

"What happened to the angel of hope?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I'M HUMAN! NOT AN ANGEL!" The blond screamed, anger and pain in his eyes as tears start slipping down his face. Davis stands up straight from where he'd been leaning against the wall and moves to the other side of where Matt is, next to the blond.

_They don't expect his questions,_

_They can't answer for their actions._

The others in the room watched in silent shock as Davis made it so that the blond was crying into his shoulder. "Why do you guys always say that?" It was whispered and unexpected. None of them know how to answer. "I'm not a perfect angel who can handle everything and anything. I'm human just like you."

They remain silent as they realise what's being laid in front of them. The fact that they always called him an angel, stopped them looking at him as what he is. A human. A human with thoughts and feelings just like them and they ignored that.

Their attention was turned back to the bed as they came out of their thoughts, and they all watched as Davis manoeuvred so that Matt could take his place.

Instantly, Tai saw what his younger look alike was doing and smiled slightly. Davis was helping Matt build a bridge. Get one step closer to getting his younger brother's trust so that they could overcome this.

They all find themselves upset when a nurse asks them to leave. Only Matt can stay as he's family. All of them are unhappy, their minds in turmoil as they think of what their actions has caused. None of them know how to go about fixing this.

_Finally they must leave,_

_None of their minds have been put at ease._


End file.
